Without You
by BobbyBe
Summary: Zoey comes back to PCA. When she gets there she finds a surprise. Chase has committed suicide.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I was watching Zoey 101 when it hit me. What would Zoey have done if Chase committed suicide before she got to him? Honestly. Would she blame herself? Would she kill herself? Or maybe she would just go on with her life. I had to write it. Of course I don't know if it's been done before but I'm still trying it out. I haven't watched Zoey 101 for a while so I am not sure if everything is correct. Even if it's not, it's fan fiction, it doesn't have to be.  


* * *

"I think I'm in love with her." She couldn't get it out of her head. Hearing Chase say those words. It broke her heart. Not because they weren't about her, but because he didn't know that she felt the same way. She knew she would have to go back to PCA. There was no question about that. The only question was if her parent's would let her.

"Mom, I think I made a mistake. I need to go back to PCA."

"Zoey, what are you talking about?"

"Mom," Zoey started, "You know that one guy dad told you about? The one I met on my first day at PCA."

"Yes, your dad didn't like him." Zoey's mom answered her with a laugh.

"That's because he could tell that he likes me." She took a deep breath, "and that I like him." Zoey walked over to her bed. "Mom, I overheard him tell Michael and Logan that he didn't just like me."

"Zoey, baby, guys say a lot of things they don't mean. He probab-"

"No mom!" Zoey yelled, pacing the floor, "You don't get it. He loves me."

"Sweetie come here," Zoey walked over to her mom and let her give her a hug.

"Mom I don't know what to do." She mumbled while trying to hold in her tears.

"Well do you love him?" Her mom asked her gently.

"I like him. I mean he's-"

"Zoey, do you love him?"

"I think I do." Zoey said, nodding her head.

"Then there's only one thing we can do. Come on. You have a plane to catch."

* * *

A/N- I know it was short. I have a general idea where this is going. Thank you for reading and I thank you ahead of time for reviewing. Next chapter will be on the guys and gals back at PCA. I might bring Zoey back chapter two, then again I might wait until chapter three. When do you all think I should have Zoey find out about Chase?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Thank you for whoever read my story so far. 40 visitors in one day! That is much more then I expected. Special thanks goes to ZoeyChase08 and , both reviewed. I decided that in chapter three I will have Zoey come back to PCA. I want to give a extra special thanks to , you gave me a great idea. That is it...I think. Enjoy! Oh, and I forgot one thing. I think Quinn and Logan make a cute pair.

* * *

Michael, Logan, Quinn, and Lola were sitting in the girl's dorm playing 'Would You'. They were all carefree, laughing and joking. They were waiting for Chase to join them. Then all five of them were going to see a movie that just came out.

"I wonder where Chase is." Michael thought out loud.

"I'm sure he's on his way. He wouldn't just ditch us." Logan answered him.

"Maybe I should go see if he's OK." Michael suggested. Since Zoey left Chase wasn't himself. Everyone was concerned about him, though Michael was concerned most. He was about to get up when Dean River's voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Attention PCA students and facility. Today a horrible thing happened. Chase Matthews, 16, was pronounced dead this afternoon at Pacific Coast Hospital." It was like all life stopped. The dorm room grew as silent as death. "Extra councilors will be available for those who are in need of there services. Please remember that we are not without each other in this tragedy. I am asking that you all please help friends and strangers alike in this time of need."

Everyone in the dorm took in the same news, but they all dealt with it a different way. Quinn was busy trying to comfort Logan. She had her arms around him and was swaying in tune to a song she was humming. Logan was silently crying on her shoulder. Lola drew her knees to her chest and hugged them, tears flowing from her eyes. The worst was Michael. He had just lost his best friend since forever, yet he showed no emotion. Quinn was the first to notice his lack of emotion.

She stood up and walked over to him. She knelt down in front of him. "Michael. Are you Ok?" she asked in a gentle voice.

"Michael?" Lola asked. "Quinn, what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know Lola. I think he might be in shock." Quinn answered in a soft voice.

"I...Chase...I...I gotta go." With that Michael ran off towards his room.

"I'll check on him." Logan said, getting up.

"Wait." Quinn said.

Logan turned immediately towards her, "What?"

"I'm sorry." She said, with her eyes beginning to water.

"For what?" Logan asked her.

"Chase."

He walked over to her and took her hands in his, "it's not your fault so don't say sorry."

"But he was your friend."

"He still is. And he's also your friend." Logan told her.

"Everything's going to change now. Isn't it." Quinn asked, looking into his eyes.

"Probably. But one thing will never change." He answered her.

"What?"

"That I love you. I will always love you." He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you to." Quinn whispered.

* * *

A/N- Sorry I left it at that. I am also sorry it is so short. I wanted to give you guys this chapter, short or not. I promise next chapter will be longer.


End file.
